This specification relates to presentation of information about geographic entities on electronic maps.
Online mapping utilities provide a convenient resource to view maps of selected geographic areas and to navigate to different levels of detail (e.g., by zooming in or out) and to different geographic areas (e.g., by panning). In some cases, users can select types of features (e.g., terrain, labels, traffic) that are shown on the map. In addition, users may be able to place markers (e.g., waypoints) on a map, draw lines (e.g., routes) on the map, or associate photos or other information with a location on a map. Online map search tools allow users to search for a location or a business and display a map of an area around the location or business. In some cases, a map displayed in response to a search request includes a pin or other marker that shows a location of the location or business that is responsive to the search request. Various map tools also provide mechanisms for overlaying routes (e.g., from a user-selected origination location to a user-selected destination location) or other graphical information on a map.